The invention relates to the technical field of leather processing, in particular to a method for preparing leather for cases.
As daily necessities for carrying items, cases are widely used in daily life, and especially for women, they have not been only limited to functions for carrying items, but increasingly play a role in dressing functions.
For high quality cases, cow leather is the main material used. Along with the increasing requirements for cases, dramatic changes in the styles of leather for cases have been involved and traditional single genuine leather cases are gradually unable to meet the requirements of consumers.
Printing, spraying and other ways are mainly used for forming embossed pattern on leather surface in conventional methods, this embossed pattern formed in these manners are not really formed in the genuine leather, and the pattern is unrealistic, easy to fall off and unaesthetic.